Start of Something New
by Tanda
Summary: Nora and George never met, casey is Sam's stepsister and Derek's a smart student and a partier. so what happens when party animal casey rolls into town? R&R plz. rating might go up later on.
1. Party Casey

I do not own life with Derek.

Kay people there are two authors here. So don't get confused if there are diff writing techniques. On with the story.

Casey stared at the mirror and sighed. 'Too much eye shadow. Grrrrr. Why does everything go smoothly until the eye shadow. Someone must hate me.' Casey wiped the color off her lids and redid her makeup. Finally she was done. Going to the long mirror she looked herself up and down and smiled. She wore and short black skirt with a white tank top. Her eyes were split with two diff colors. White on the whole lid then black on the last half. Smiling she put on some strappy heels and curled her hair. When she was done she ran down the stairs and I into her boyfriends car.

Derek groaned and Sam laughed. "Dude it' your own fault. Did you think you could party last night then come to the next party without a hangover?"

"Shut up before I make you." Sam laughed and dragged him into the house the club. Derek was laughing and just having fun. He was about to go get a drink when a girl with black and white walked in. his mouth dropped open. "Derek stop gaping." Sam laughed and put his friends jaw back in place.

Sam knew who she was. She was Casey McDonald. Party girl extraordinaire, she was known by everyone in his hometown. They had even dated a while back, before they realized their relationship was more brother and sisterly. Then when his dad married her mom they really had become siblings. He didn't see her as much as he had wanted to since he lived with mom, but when Casey's dad married Sam's mom (shocking both Casey and Sam) they saw each other more. Casey was scanning the area looking for faces she knew, when she saw Sam. Squealing she yelled his name and ran towards him. "Saaaaaaaammmm!" laughing Sam caught his step-sister in his arms and swung her around. Laughing he set her down. "What's up sis." "Nothing."

"Hey Sam. I need to talk to you." He was then drug off by Derek.

"You know her?"

"Yeah. She's my step sister. Her dad and my mom are married. And her mom and my dad are married." Derek looked at him in shock. "Yeah we looked the same way too. Want me to introduce you guys? She's a party babe though." "Please and thank you."

Sam laughed and they went out back to Casey. " Casey this is Derek. Derek this is my sister Casey." Casey smiled and shook Derek's hand. "Nice to meet you Derek. OHMIGOD. I love this song. Dance with me Sam. "

"I don't dance that way anymore." "GASP. I'm ashamed."

"Dance with her Derek." Casey looked at Derek then grabbed his hand. When they got to the middle, Casey left Derek and went to the DJ. When she got back the DJ\started it over again. Casey started dancing. Derek smiled and followed her. Sam looked at the two grinding and winding and smiled. Derek had his hands on Casey's hips and lower back.

Casey's hands were on his neck as she leaned back and started grinding. Derek smiled and lifted her up. That's the way the rest of the night went.

The next morning Derek went to Sam's house to learn Casey had returned home. Sighing Derek realized it was going to be a boring summer. Days went by slowly until it was a week before school. Then the next thing he knew….it was the first day of school. He had honors classes this year. He decided he wanted to have a reason to go to college besides hockey. He was sitting in homeroom when the principals secretary came in. he rolled his eyes as she started talking to the teacher. Putting his head down he groaned. "Class. We have a new student." 'great more nerds' Derek thought. The teacher introduced the new kid. "Class I'd like to introduce Cassandra McDonald. She has moved here from the a different part of our state. Please introduce yourself dear." "Hello everyone. As you know my name is Cassandra." Derek knew that voice. He looked up and saw Casey. "Casey!." Casey looked around and saw Derek. "Derek! Omg." Derek got up and pulled Casey into a hug. "hey there girl." "hehe. Hi." Hearing the door open they saw Sam. "sorry I'm late teach., but my sister turned my alarm off." "Oh really well 'd like to give your sister a talking to.

"You can when Derek lets go of her." The class looked at her in shock. She smiled and re introduced herself. "Ok my names Cassandra McDonald White (A/N: sry idk his last name. If you know tell me and I'll edit) I'm Sam's stepsister.

A/N: what did you think? Read and review plz.


	2. Brother and Sister and Derek

Disclaimer checking files, paperwork looks up nope don't own life with Derek the paperwork's still going through yeah I wish

Casey's POV

"Miss. White, would you care to explain why you would turn off you're brother's alarm?" I looked at Sam and smirked. He saw the look on my face and laughed.

"Are you for real?" she looked confused.

"Yes I believe I am real."

"That's not what I meant. Do you seriously care that I turned off Sam's alarm, or are you worried the principal will be mad if another one of your students is late. I think I remember reading about you on the school's newspaper. Giving your favorite students late passes for being snitches."

"How dare you. You know nothing of the situation. That was a rumor." Sam and Derek laughed.

"Really cause I think," I pulled one of the passes out, "you gave this to Sam last year. Might just be me though." Sam opened his mouth in shock when he saw that I held his pass.

" Casey! What are you doing with that?"

"Nothing. Found it in the bathroom when I came over a week after school ended. Are you mad?"

"What do you think?" thinking how to get him to not hate me for the moment, I smiled and jumped on him.

"I won't do it again I promise." He laughed and dropped me on a desk.

"You're trouble little girl."

"Why does everyone say that?" the boys laughed.

"Maybe cause you are?" I looked at Derek and shook my head.

"Geez even my party partner is on my case. Tough crowd."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." The bell rang and everyone shot off. I looked up in time to see Sam and Derek exchanging words and looks. Before I could escape Derek lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

Derek's POV

Man that girl was something. Not even the great Derek Venturi could handle her. She was an aphrodisiac. She was also a tease a very big tease, but that didn't stop me from wanting her. I was sitting on my bed when Sam came through my door. He had a grim look on his face.

"Dude what's with the look?" Sam opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked at me then plopped himself on my bed. I was about to question him again when I heard th door burst open. I heard a female yelling Sam's name. The door was thrown open and Casey stood there in a black tank op and black shorts, she was barefoot.

"Derek, Sam….he…." she stopped talking and rushed over to Sam and hugged him to her.

"Oh Sam. daddy will be ok. I swear. He'll be fine." She looked up at me then started to explain.

"His dad was coming to pick he and I up for our weekly dinners, when a drunk driver ran a stop light and plowed into him. My mom was with him." She burst into tears.

"he answered the phone and the minute the cops told him he flew out, so I picked the phone up and heard that they were in the hospital. I hung up and rushed out after Sam. I came here cause you're his best friend." She sat on my floor sobbing. During the explanation Sam had fallen asleep. Without thinking, I gathered her in my arms and held her. She sobbed on my chest while I rubbed her back. I heard a knock on the front door, then voices. 15 minutes later, there was a knock on my door. When it opened I saw my mom.

"Derek, that was Sam and Casey's parents. They're gonna be staying with us for awhile. They took their youngest Lizzie with them to the states. They're checking in Sam's dad and Casey's mom into their hospital in their new home town." I nodded my head, and she closed my door. I looked down at Casey and she looked up at me. I smiled and she gave a tiny grin. We kept staring at each other, then the next thing I knew we were on the floor tongue wrestling.

Casey's POV

I woke up this morning wrapped in Derek's arms. Last night we had done everything but sex and take our clothes off. Thank god Sam's a hard sleeper. I don't know what came over me. I barely knew the guy. Despite what people may say, im not fast or easy. I've only had two boyfriends. Sam and a guy named Danny. So last night was a huge shock. Shaking my head I got up and saw Sam was gone. Unwrapping myself from Derek's arms I made my way downstairs. I saw him sitting on the couch with his arms to the side and his back and head against the back of the couch.

I gave a sad smile and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my chest. My poor brother. I know it's weird to have dated my stepbrother, but that was three years ago. Our relationship is purely platonic. He was my older brother and I didn't see him as my stepbrother, just my brother. Watching him cry was like watching a sad music video or movie. I saw him cry over things. He was so open with me, but to see him like this broke my heart. He's my best friend. I used to do everything with him. Then my dad and his mom moved out here dragging Sam along.

"Sam?"

"what?"

"will we always be this close?"

"I sure hope so Casey….hey Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep a hold on Derek. He's a nice guy. He deserves to be happy."

"I'll try."

I don't remember when I got to school that morning. I had woken up around 4:30 and went to Sam, but I can't remember anything else. Probably shock. I do remember walking down the halls holding hands with Derek and getting hostile looks from all the girls though. It made me laugh. Derek, the jerk, had to make things worse. As we were walking through the main hallway at lunch, he suddenly pushed me against the wall and started making out with me. Sam laughed. It was a weird day.

Tanda the Panda

Hey guys. Was it better? Any more advice?


	3. SORRY!

Hey guys im sry but I don't have access to a comp so this is it for awile


	4. She Fucking Hates Me

I do not own life with Derek.

Ok peoples. I'm sry I've been gone, but I had to get settled and situated in work. Sry it took so long.

**Sam's POV**

School today was quite interesting. Derek wouldn't let go of Casey, and Casey didn't seem to mind. Man they had only known each other for a few days pit together and they were so close. If only I had someone that close. I was about to walk through the front door of Derek's house when I noticed movers brining in furniture to the house next door. I heard yelling and looked over at the driveway to see a brown girl with brown curly hair. My heart stopped. She was so pretty. She may not have been the prettiest girl, definitely not prettier than Casey, but pretty. She looked up and caught my eye, I was about to walk over when Casey ran up and jumped on my back. "Sammy?"

"Yes Casey?" "Take me over to the new girl."

"Whatever" I smiled (with Casey still on my back) and walked over. Casey smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Casey, and this handsome devil is…"

"Your Boyfriend." Casey looked down at me and I looked up, we both started cracking up. The poor girl looked so confused and I was about to correct her when it was done for me,

"No I'm her boyfriend (Casey squeaked as Derek removed her from my back) and this blonde man right here is her brother."

"So go for him" I threw Casey a glare and she took Derek's hand and ran for the house.

**Casey's POV**

Oh my god. Sam is so crushing on the new girl. It's soooooo cute. And apparently Derek is my boyfriend. Or at least he told Emily that. I wanted to be his girlfriend, but I think he was trying to make sure Emily didn't start crushing on him. He was sweet and considerate. I think what also helps is that he made me a pop girl. Everyone thought we were a couple, sooooo I became popular. Even thought the girls secretly hated me, they wouldn't say anything about it as long as I was Derek's "girlfriend." I was too caught up in my thinking that I didn't hear anyone come up behind. I was going to sit in the brown chair when I was pulled onto the couch and fell on someone's lap. I turned around and saw Derek. "Hey Der. What are you doing" "Holding onto you. What does it look like?"

"So why did you tell Emily I was your girlfriend?" "Cause you are."

"Oh. Ok" Derek smiled and turned me around on his lap and kissed me. I blushed a little at the position we were in. I was straddling him, but as Derek started kissing me again, I didn't care. I could hear Sam and Emily outside, but I didn't care about that either. We had started getting hot and heavy (groping and fondling, making out until we had no breath left) when Derek stood up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was about to take me up the stairs when the door opened, Derek didn't care, he kept going up. I heard my name being called, but I didn't register the voice. Derek had almost reached his room, when I was grabbed by my sides and pulled off Derek. Shocked (and a little bit angry) I turned to see who it was. "Sam? What the hell. Put me down NOW!" Sam slapped me across the face. "You little fucking slut! Our parents are in the hospital and all you can think about is having sex with Derek. Are you that fucking selfish?"

"You bastard. How dare you accuse ME, when you're out there hooking up with the new girl? What does that make you? How dare you hit me! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm your older brother."

"No your dad just married my mom, and vice versa. Your no brother of mine." I was about to go down the stairs when Sam yanked me into Derek's parents room and locked the door.

"Listen here you little brat, you don't know Derek, he may be my best friend, but he's a player. He'll break your heart."

"Fuck you Sam. All your good for is breaking hearts. And making a mess of my life. I fucking hate you!"

"Is this what this is about? I broke your heart. Case that was three years ago, when our parents got married. I can't believe you're not over it."

"Trust me I'm over it. Plus I found someone knew. Whose a wayyyy better kisser?"

**Sam's POV**

I don't know what came over me but when I heard her say that I went crazy. I can't explain what I did next, but I grabbed her arms and slammed her against the door, and crashed my lips against hers, when she started to respond I stuck my tongue in her mouth. We were just getting into it when she moaned a name, when my foggy brain processed whose name she moaned I pulled away with shame. She had moaned "Derek".

She looked up at me with tears. She locked the door and muttered, "I hate you Sam." She ran out of the room and straight into Derek's arms. Not knowing what happened, just that Casey was crying, he shot me the dirtiest glare I had ever received.

Hours after the kiss I still couldn't believe I had made out with my stepsister and she had said Derek's name. I don't even know why I kissed. She just pissed me off with the "Derek is a wayyyy better kisser." Now because of my actions, my sister hates me. Sighing dejectedly I walked into guest bedroom and pooped in my mix CD and put on 'She Fucking Hates Me"

_Met a girl, thought she was grand_

_fell in love, found out first hand_

_went well for a week or two_

_then it all came unglued_

_in a trapped trip I can't grip_

_never thought I'd be the one who'd slip_

_then I started to realize_

_I was living one big lie_

_She fucking hates me_

_trust_

_she fucking hates me_

_la la la la_

_I tried too hard_

_and she tore my feelings like I had none_

_and ripped them away_

_She was queen for about an hour_

_after that shit got sour_

_she took all I ever had_

_no sign of guilt_

_no feeling of bad, no_

_In a trapped trip I can't grip _

_never thought i'd be the one who'd slip_

_then I started to realize_

_I was living one big lie_

_Chorus_

_that's my story, as you see_

_learned my lesson and so did she_

_now it's over and i'm glad _

_'cause i'm a fool for all i've said_

_Chorus_

_la la la la la la la la la la_

_Trust_

_la la la la la la la la la la_

_Trust_

_and she tore my feelings like I had none_

_she fucking hates me_

I can't believe my sister hates me.


End file.
